Changed
by Appuru
Summary: Ichikawa-san observes another Shindou-Touya battle and contemplates on just how much Akira's changed. [Implied AkiraHikaru]


Hello everyone, what you see here's just a short ficclet with no real plot, more of your contemplative thing. I hope you enjoy it...or…something…

I'm pretty sure the lady who runs the counter at Touya's go Salon is named Ichikawa. I can't find my DVDs to check and I don't think her name is mentioned in the first volume.

* * *

**C h a n g e d  
**

By xVertigox

* * *

"That's the most idiotic move you could've made there! An amateur could see that!"  
  
"Yeah?! Well apparently _you_ didn't! If I connect here it cuts your shape—"

"—And then I could play here and get back more territory then what you took!"

Ichikawa watched the argument escalate with a wry smile. There had never been a dull day at Touya's Go Salon since a certain duel-haired pro arrived, and the weekly shouting matches became completely normal to the rest of the regular players that visited.

The young woman leaned against the counter as she watched Shindou Hikaru jab at the board and yell loudly, before Touya Akira slammed a stone down with a challenging look in his eyes and promptly retorted. Really, it was odd to her; she'd been watching Akira since he was a small child, and watching him now as he glared pointedly at Shindou made him—in her eyes—seem like an entirely different person.

Yes, it was odd watching the boy grow into someone she couldn't recognize. Or at least, whenever Shindou was around.

When Touya Akira first arrived at his father's Go Salon, she'd been impressed by the young boy's neat, pressed suit and impeccably combed forest-green hair, and the fact that his turquoise eyes radiated an attitude reminiscent of one far older then he was. Since then, he'd attended the Go Salon every day thereafter, always with the same shy smile, calm features.

But then something happened. Shindou happened.

Words couldn't say the pity Ichikawa had felt as she discovered Akira's first defeat, the empty look in his eyes. For days after he'd play the same game over and over and over, and though he tried his hardest to maintain an blank look he'd always had strangled defeat in his expression.

And then there was the second match. Fury blazed in sea-green eyes like she'd never seen before, and the gentle twelve year old she'd sort of developed a crush on evolved to an infuriated player, whose determination to defeat the ignorant child knew no bounds.

And after that second defeat, Akira changed—his expression became locked into that game face, and everyday he'd abuse the poor go boards with the constant slamming of stones as he replayed games and pushed himself to become even better.

Then after she'd heard Touya Akira entered an _amateur_ go tournament, he suddenly decided to go Pro. As if something that had been plaguing his mind had been shoved out of the way, and the path to victory and the divine move were clear. The blatant disrespect for the bleached blonde was obvious in Akira; and his days once again settled into the _pa-chi!_ Rhythm of the stones; and though his gentle attitude reappeared, she saw the note of dissatisfaction in his eyes.

Then Shindou Hikaru began clawing his way up, first through insei and then the Pro examinations. The fire had returned in Touya Akira's eyes, and suddenly he began playing aggressively, as if to say, _Look__ at me, Shindou. Look at what you're dealing with!_ Months and then years passed before Akira finally got to play against Shindou in a real match, and though Shindou lost he started attending their Go Salon every week.

Since then, she'd seen a side of Akira she never knew before—determined, obessesive, perhaps a tad selfish. That side had never surfaced to anyone except Shindou, and she could see it now as he yelled loudly, fists clenching the table top as he glared at Shindou.

But after _that_, Ichikawa hadn't failed to notice that looks that passed between the two when they weren't yelling over the goban. A simple nod of recognition, the slight twitch on Akira's lips that meant just _maybe_ he'd smile, the more quiet game discussions before they started arguing. Rivalry had developed an unbreakable bond between the two young men, and maybe something beyond that.

"That's _it_! I'M LEAVING!"

Ichikawa sighed as she ducked under the counter and retrieved a almost hideously bright yellow backpack. With the remains of his dignity, Hikaru snatched his bag from her hands and stormed out, slamming the sliding door loudly behind him.

"Nothing like having a rival, ne Akira-kun?" She smiled as the other pro walked to the counter after cleaning up the board.

Touya paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Nothing like having a rival." And she could've sworn she'd seen a happy twinkle in those turquoise eyes.

Yes, Touya Akira had certainly changed.

- O w a r i -


End file.
